Payment in Full
by Dilandaus-girl
Summary: He had only come here, to this hidden building - world of debauchery and titillation, to humour his friend! Little did the young Lord Fanel know what he was letting himself in for... a whole barrel of trouble, that’s what! Alternate Universe. Possible V


_Title_: Payment in Full

_By_: Dilandaus-girl

_Story Design_: Alternate Universe

_Pairing_: Undecided. Possible VxH

_Warnings_: Possible future lemon/lime. My plans for this fic have changed since I first began it late last year so your guess is as good as mine ^_^

_Disclaimer_: No – alas I do not own Esca. I do own some yummy items in my collection though, all aside. Some choice cels, dilly tops… dvds, figures etc but no… the series is not mine. *sighs*

_Authors__ notes_: Ok this is my latest Escaflowne idea. I didn't have plans to type it up but ended up anyway. It's most defiantly going to be an ongoing fic! This is all I've thought of so please excuse if it's a while before I update it again; I currently have a lot of stuff I have occupying my time, uni being a main one! I also apologise if any mistakes have slipped past my scrutiny. I usually check my fics several times before posting but always one or two seem to slip in. I'm sure if you see them you will know what they were meant to say. Hopefully when you have read this I will have more typed up for chapter two…if you are interested at all. It's just going to be slow going. Of course some good crits and reviews will help immensely hehe ^_^. Read and I hope you enjoy this AU: my first go at one. And though I originally said it was going to be a strict V/H now I'm not so sure…I guess I just don't want this fic to apply to the traditional fan fic layout – like I try to stay away from in most my fics heh.  We'll just have to wait and see. Oh and look out for a new Chapter for The Royals of Atlantis. Thanks so much to those loyal readers who still review and email about it continuing. Your support gives me such a huge incentive to continue on with my writing, making me at least feel that I'm a half decent writer ^_^ Yours Hell aka Dils-girl.x

Payment in Full

****

**An Esca Tale**

****

****

**Chapter One**

****

**Petals Un-plucked **

****

****

****

It was so strange, standing there in a place where so many men, some of his own stature and age, some older, stood. Some were clearly younger by many rotations, others by far his senior; Governors, Lords, men of the gentry; fathers and husbands, all gathered together and why? Why would such an array of men be gathered together in this establishment? Some would merely think he was referring to a tavern, for surely that was a probably suggestion concerning such a gathering, yet no! The reality left the young Lord Fanel quite baffled indeed, taking in the intriguing creatures who'd lured them all to this, some would say, blasphemous place of sordid pleasure. 

With light interest he surveyed the lines of young women standing seductively against the far walls, an air of intrigue and obvious suggestiveness in their pose…and clothing! Of course the decor was suggestive enough without the women; the whole feel and atmosphere that of seductiveness. Intricate paintings decorated the walls, portraying scenes of the thing most had set out to accomplish that night; though of course it was styled in a most tasteful manor, not the vulgar filth one found in those dirty whore houses. More of a titillating addition to the arousing treats already bombarding the senses that night. Yes most were here to indulge in the beauty gathered that night, not the room itself; _most_ that is.

As he took in the powdered faces, deeply rouged lips, evocative clothing and passionate gaze of the gathered women Van found himself releasing a long sigh, his head inclining to the right to take in the tall man seated beside him. While his own face was a little grim and dubious, form apprehensive, the man beside him was calm, relaxed - as if he were in his natural environment and wore a knowing grin against his lips to match. It was understandable really; he had been to this establishment many a time in an attempt to taste all sweet delicacies on offer. So much so that, over the years, he had already found his more preferred choices in women and of course all there apparently favoured him above most patrons, though Van was unsure if that was such a good thing! 

It had been on this night that the blond beside him had finally managed to persuade the young Lord to join him, if but to take in the beauty available. Shaking his head at his friend he took in his sparkling blue eyes as they ran over each and every woman's voluptuous form with a kept amount of restraint. His eagerness was almost infectious yet Van had made it quite clear that, while Allen was free to do what he liked, Van had no plans to take any real interest in what was on offer.

Allen was right though, there _were_ ample women to cater for every man's taste. Black, brown, blond or red hair tumbling down past bare, pale, tanned or coloured shoulders. Short, tall, slim, curvaceous… some meek and timid, soft yet strong, others bright and bubbly and others sultry temptresses; it catered for every eventuality yet Van found himself quite disturbed by the whole procedure. He far preferred to find his women from less provocative places… where one was not made to pay such a pretty price for, what Allen tended to say was, an hour of ultimate, carnal pleasure! He far preferred to take an interest in the women he took to his bed, rather than be taken in by just a pretty face however much pleasure the woman could bring to the bed. Not, that is, that his blood did not quicken at the sight of such beauties. If a handful of these young women were to be found in any one of the bars he frequented there was little doubt that he wouldn't make an advancement towards one or two of them. Or a lady of court; someone willing to be wooed for a while before being lead on to more pleasurable activities. But at least, he supposed, these girls were not on the streets for some were no more than children in his eyes. Yes, far better this place than in a dark ally. That sheer thought sent shivers down his spine. At least here they had a roof over their heads, food and water to fill their stomachs. 

The girls were moving now, spurred on by some unseen signal, seductively swaying in and out of the patrons' views; showing ample views of the assets they had to offer. They reminded Van of lions on a hunt, circling their prey and all men present were fair game for the taking. A look of distaste crossed his face as he heard his friend let out a musical, knowing chuckle, his eyes twinkling. Yes it was very clear that Allen was greatly looking forward to this!

"Don't look so wary, Van. You look like a cornered cat. Relax, take in the beauty; let it come to you. I know what a rogue you can be with the ladies any other time, why not now." Came his friend's meaningful smirk and haughty words. "Make them want you not the other way round and they will let you have them for any price. Take my advice, it works. Do that, make your choice and then prepare for great pleasure. These girls have, after all, had the instruction of a lifetime."

"Exactly, _girls_.  Silly little girls with no concept as to what they are getting themselves into." The darker youth muttered. "You can do what you like Allen, but my interests lie elsewhere!"

"So you will go to some overcrowded bar and seduce some pretty serving wench? Why? These girls are willing, they know more than most in the needs and desires of a man. They are not like these silly little girls who sleep with so many men, become pregnant and go running to their parents, laying the blame at the feet at the first man they think of. These _women_ know the implications and deal with them. So what's a few coins, Van." The young Lord snorted in rebut. So much for honour, only god knew how many poor illegitimate bastards the regal knight had helped bring into this god-forsaken world. He shook his head for but a moment his mind in debate whether to leave right at this moment or to simply humour his friend. It was clear he couldn't change his mind. Allen was set in his ways and these places were a second home to him, or so it seemed.

A presence nearing him caused Van to look up sharply, taking in the form of a young woman coming towards him with deft steps, a well practiced sway to her hips and a stunning smile to her lightly rouged lips. She paused in front of him, eyes running down his well shaped form as if he were a tasty morsel and Van laughed secretly to himself at the irony of such a thought. Surely it was the men who were here for that purpose? She seemed to like what she saw and instinctively Van felt his lips curving into a charming smile as he nodded his head politely at her. She returned the smile in kind before, with a flick of her blond hair, she turned her attention to his companion.

"Allen, you're finally back. I thought you'd forgotten all about me!" she purred seductively, if a little wounded as she slid past Van to come to rest against his friends lap. A light kiss was placed against his pale neck before she returned her glance to Van with slight curiosity. "So who's your friend?" She asked with idle intrigue, her head now resting against his neck and Van watched with quiet interest as her hands moved down his form, one resting against the blond's chest, the other against the fabric of his breaches.

"Rosalie, it's a pleasure to see you again as always and such a welcome!" came the response as Allen seemed to dismiss her question, causing her to giggle lightly. "Am I to presume by your flirtatious and favourable actions you are yet to find yourself a patron for the night?" she pulled back gently, her seductive smile returning and shook her head.

"No, not yet." She replied with a saddened little pout. "I saw you here talking with your friend and thought you might like to make the first offer, as you obviously wish some company tonight."

"Good!" she sighed pleasantly as Allen traced her lower lip with his thumb before letting out a disappointed whimper and slid from his lap, leaving Van grinning and his friend utterly confused. 

"Tonight I think your interests will lay elsewhere, Allen," she pouted, light curls falling over her dazzling aquamarine eyes. "The Mis'z doesn't want any off us selected yet. We have to wait our turn.

"And why is that?" Van finally spoke casually, resting his chin against the palm of his hand and listened as she sighed irritably.

"There's a new girl!" she murmured, " The Mis'z wants all patrons available for her!"

"She must be good!" goaded Allen, shooting Van a knowing grin. "Why else would she want us all together for the bidding?" By now another young woman had arrived and proceeded to place a metal and glass goblet in both Van and Allen's hands, taking care to amply fill them with fine rose claret.

"Oh she's special all right! Such a kept flower such as she is quite a rarity in a place like this!" Rosalie continued as she watched the other walk off to repeat her task with the next man before turning about to glance at the curtain at the front of the hall.

"What do you mean? A rarity?" she spun back sharply, shooting Van a strange look before turning back to Allen.

"Is he being serious?"

"It's his first time." came the calm reply and her eyes widened, her mouth parting only slightly to show her pearly white teeth as an amused smile spread against them.

"With a woman?!" Van scoffed gently as he raised the glass to his lips to take a small drink, murmuring pleasantly at the fine flavour alighting his taste buds.

"In an establishment such as this!" he corrected smugly, the roguish smile and amusement in his eyes making her blush lightly before continuing.

"She's rare because, though the Mis'z has taken time to inform her of what tonight may entail she has never actually been with a man physically. I mean she's pretty much in the dark about _everything_ concerning men and women; just waiting to be given the proper instruction.

"_She's a virgin_!?"

"I think the stud gets it, don't you Allen" He seemed to ignore her comment, choosing to air his own questions.

"What's she like? Is she going to be worth the price placed on her head?" Van rolled his eyes at Allen's words. He couldn't seriously be interested in such a thing could he; stripping a young girl of her innocence and moving on to the next poor thing on offer?

"Let's put it this way, you will be willing to part with every gidaru you've got!"

"That good huh?" Allen's words were quiet and thoughtful and Van could practically see the blond's eagerness to bring out his purse and begin counting the precious coins on his personage.

"You'll have to wait and see. Luckily only one gets to have her tonight which means there'll be plenty of disappointed gents to comfort!" Van's eyes narrowed in disproval. How could a woman be willing to sell herself so… then again one had to eat and he supposed they did not have the advantage of title, statue and wealth which he and others had at their disposal. What did these poor waifs and strays have… nothing. And yet, why was this girl willing to do this? Did she hold so little respect for herself that she was willing to…

"Why is she here?" he asked quietly, yet still with an air of indifference held in his tone. 

"Why do you think?" Rosalie responded with slight irritation, clearly not understanding.

"I mean, why is she selling herself like this?"

"It's not really her choice!" Rosalie sighed, showing the slightest hint of sympathy for the girl's situation. The Mis'z bought her a while back and set about breaking her. This new one was already as submissive as a pup and now… I mean at first she was fashioned as a maid but the Mis'z wasn't going to stand for that for long. You aren't giving it you all if you aren't flaunting your assets for the patrons, as she always says. Anyway she is very persuasive. She makes it seem like it's a good idea at the time. And after that you've basically ruined yourself and this way of life is all you know! She makes you learn to love it and such fine gentlemen such as Allen and no doubt yourself make it an ever so enjoyable experience!" 

Van shuddered involuntarily. Poor girl, did she have any idea what she was getting into? He glanced at the others about them, taking in some of the familiar faces, others not so recognisable. Some seemed to flaunt who they were, while others hid it. Yes, there were some well known faces present this night! 

There to his right the supposedly honourable father Pavél, from Asturia's main parish, a man of the cloth no less. Sir Dúran, a man already with a wife and three children, sat in the far corner, the nervous air and posture he held unintentionally drawing unwanted attention to himself. And then there was Lord Byron. Zaibachian soldiers were ruff and ill mannered at the best of times but Byron was one of the worst he knew off. It was a known fact that he was an abusive man, ruling over his soldiers with an iron fist and very few seemed to try and cross him. Let him loose on an innocent creature, such as the one on offer tonight and…Van didn't even want to think twice on the notion! 

Byron wasn't the only one to catch Van's attention as he once again raised the goblet of wine to his lips. Beside the tall Lord sat an intriguing man, and though he tried to hide it the Lord was showing some rather obvious submissive signs. It was clear the pair were here together and that they came on a regular basis. This was obvious by the selection of young women surrounding them, though the attention was being paid to the stranger far more than Byron. Two women stood behind the man in question, hands running over his shoulders and murmuring inaudible something's in his ears as another two remained by his feet, hands running up his legs, along the black leather of his pants. The fifth sat across his legs and Van turned his head away from the scene with a small snort of distaste. Yet he still watched as the man's head inclined in Van's direction, a fine eyebrow raised, smirk curving well defined lips, revealing a glint of pearly white teeth. Exhibitionist! Van thought, his mind recalling exactly what the man had been doing to the woman on his lap. To her credit she had been doing well not to betray exactly what he was doing, be it through noise or actions, though her eyes had fallen shut. Wasn't it the men who where supposed to be paying for the pleasure, not the other way round? A muted noise barely entered his ears and Van let out a small groan of exasperation as he turned back to the woman, Rosalie, who was once again seated on Allen's lap, fiddling with a strand of glistening gold.

"Do you have any idea who the _gentleman_ is?" he said, inclining his head in the direction of the unknown man. She glanced up to the left and immediately a deep blush covered her cheeks and she looked away.

"He's a Zaibach Lord!" she murmured, head resting against the cove of the knight's neck.

"I think we both presumed that, Rosalie!" Allen countered gently. "Why else would Byron be here with him? I can't see him on such terms with someone from Freid or any other of the allied countries."

"He seems quite popular, wouldn't you say, Allen!" Van retorted a little bitterly and watched as the blond nodded in agreement, fingers languidly weaving through long flaxen curls. 

"That he does and quite generous with his attentions too!" The woman on his friends lap laughed gently, letting out a light purr as fingers gently ran against the back of her neck, tracing the lines at the back of her gown. "There's a reason why he is so popular! He's as well known here as yourself, Allen! He and his men are regulars here and yes, all are _very_ generous with the attention they pay to the women they select. Seems they like to make the most out of their moneys worth. It isn't just their chosen occupation that they are good at, I'll tell you!" 

"And so who is he?" she eyed them casually, looking from Allen to Van and then back to Allen.

"Don't you recognise the uniform, not even the face?" Both shook their heads and she sighed lightly.

"I'm not familiar with Zaibachian uniforms, only with the men who wear them and I am yet to be introduced to that yonder gent! But he must he high in rank, much higher than Byron at least, for the man's acting as meek as a kitten at the moment!"

"And so he should be!" she countered Van's words with quiet steel. "Yonder gentleman is Lord Albatou, commander of the Dragon Slayers. One of the Emperor of Zaibach's favoured assassins and a most valued patron here! His men are instructed, by the Lord himself, that if they wish to indulge their carnal desires they are to come here! That way he can keep tabs on his men plus the likely hood of catching something is exponentially reduced! You know how careful the Mis'z is! And because of it, they bring a great deal of business our way. I mean sure they must have lovers in their own respective countries but while they are under his ruling… Whatever their preference the Mis'z caters for every need, you see!"

"How considerate of her." The raven-haired man retorted smoothly, as he shook his head, trying to shift the unruly locks from his eyes.

"Everyone has needs, hun! Be it girls looking for a man, girls looking for girls, men looking for girls or men looking for other men… whatever your inclination we are willing to oblige! Anyway, Lord Albatou is here today just for the girl. The Mis'z sent out a letter especially. He's had an eye on her for a long time. I think he likes the idea of bringing her to the height of her womanhood. Her innocence seems to draw him to her, wanting to watch as he shows her the pleasures he can bring her; and very good he is at it too!"

Van let out a long sigh as he stood, stretching lightly as he moved away from his chair, regarding the group to his left for a moment before returning to the pair in the chair beside him

"Oh don't go yet, Van! The fun is just beginning." Allen protested. "We're lucky to come at such a time! I know this isn't your scene but at least it's an experience. You never know you may like it." On the blonds lap the women there nodded, her lighter hair mixing with Allen's darker gold. 

"I do _not_ take pleasure in watching an innocent girl being sold like a sheep at a market. Why on Gaea a woman would want to sell her…" His harsh words were silenced immediately by a firm nod of Allen's head, causing Van to turn around to stare at the dais and curtains at the front of the stage. Slowly they were being parted to reveal a fine looking woman of about 20 or so rotations and instantly Van sank back into the comfortable chair he had almost moments before vacated. His eyes remained locked on the older woman, taking in her confidant pose and ravishing smile, barely aware of the sweet voice beside him.

"If either of you do become interested in the girl just remember, whatever happens the Mis'z heart and head can always be swayed by money! Your lucky your right at the front, you get to take a good look at what's on offer, but remember Lord Albatou has great interest in this one. He's going to give all punters a run for their money, if that is they are even willing to bid against him."

"Rosalie!" The woman's head snapped up instantly at the harsh tone her name was called with, eyes meeting the older woman's and instantly she fell silent, eyes drooping to stare at her lap. "Now gentlemen, as my girls have most likely already told you, we have a special treat for you tonight!" The dazzling red head smiled radiantly, her voice holding that of strength and confidence as she nodded to the side of the dais and watched as the remainder of the drawn curtains were pulled back. A wave of murmurs passed throughout the crowd simultaneously, Van and Allen included and all sat staring appreciatively at the tasty morsels on offer that night.

She sat with a pure air of innocence, hands clasped together against her lap, the paleness of her skin breathtaking against the whiteness of her lace gown. The scrutiny of the men gathered had her cheeks a flushed rose, drawing ones attention to the mass of auburn hair which tumbled down past her elegant shoulders, drawing out the verdant colouration in her frightened eyes.  She looked unnerved, vulnerable and her body sat motionless as her eyes looked down towards the ground, steering away from prying eyes. Yes it showed all too clearly how nervous she actually was. She truly didn't have a clue what she was getting herself into. 

To her left stood a tall, older man; most likely in his late twenties, his coloured skin and auburn eyes showing as much nervousness for the girls situation as she herself did, every so often fiddling with a strand of hair in an attempt, or so it seemed, to make her seem more appealing. As if that was even necessary!

The room was filled with light murmuring and even Van found himself turning to his friend to share a few murmured words. The look in Allen's eyes was almost feral like and it was clear by the gleam in them that, as Rosalie had said, he was willing to offer every coin he had on his person to have her. Yet Van was unsure. His blood was pounding at the mere sight of her, running down her accentuated curves, eyes trailing over her red lips…the familiar tightening in his groin making him adjust himself slightly in his chair.

"We shall have two bidding sessions to determine who has the pleasure of her company this night. Those not interested may venture away with whoever else takes there fancy; for the right price that is. Now shall we begin?" The woman spoke, hand resting against her hip, smile never faltering. "No doubt the bidding will be high, but its only fare that everyone interested gets a chance to offer a price before the really bidding begins. This is after all a once in a lifetime chance in this young girls life, for once her petals are plucked… Just think, it is you who gets to bring this rare delicacy to her height of her womanhood. Taste the sweetness of the innocence all maids have at one time."

"10 gidaru!" Came the first call, though neither Van nor Allen turned back to see the voices owner.

"I'll give you 30!"

"45…" 

And so it went on. Eventually Allen tired of this game, once that is, he ran out of money to place on the girl. It was very true this girl was very appealing to him but he simply did not have the cash on hand at that moment. So he resolved himself to be escorted away by the pretty Rosalie to her own chamber, leaving Van alone to await the second bidding session; murmured words that after that night the price on the girl would not be so high and then he would sate his need of her!

Van had watched the goings on with silent interest, his mind now torn between his own primitive needs and what he felt about such establishments. At this time only four men had remained, all the others realising that there was no point in remaining. By now the price had gone to 300 gidaru and no one seemed to have an income to deal with such a generous bid. It didn't surprise Van that the current highest bidder was no other than Lord Albatou, not with the money he would most likely bring in because of his occupation. 

Byron was still by his side and the attentive women by their side had not left either, seeming to be hanging onto the hope that the Lord might yet loose his prize and wish to have ample comforting! Van was the third, though he, like Byron was yet to even attempt to place a price and the fourth was a man Van was unsure of. He was Lord Albatou's competitor and had been steadily matching every price the Lord had laid down. He did seem rather hesitant though, constantly glancing over at the silver haired aristocrat as he deftly upped the bid. 

The young girl had been removed by this time, escorted away by the coloured man who had remained protectively by her side throughout the whole process. Now that she was gone the owner was currently making her way through the remaining patrons; her intent quite clearly to quietly converse with each of them in private before moving on with the final bidding. The wary man had spoke to her so quietly Van had barely been able to tell that he had been speaking at all and the scarlet locked woman seemed to be speaking quite briefly with Byron. Her attention still on the Zaibachian commander, Van turned to the man beside him, hand once again resting against the open palm of his hand.

"You seem determined, Sir!" he commented coolly, eyes glancing up the Lords form before making contact with a pair of burning eyes.

"I am!" Came the terse reply

"Personally I'd say it's a lot of money to place on one women…just for one quick frolic!"

"Perhaps. It's strange that you don't seem to be putting your money where your mouth is though, Sir!" Came the sharp yet amused retort as the red eyes remained locked on Van's own maroon ones. In response Van merely nodded his head curtly as the mistress of the establishment turned her attention to the silver haired Lord and quietly they began to converse together. 

Upon overhearing the mention of 500 gidaru Van's head turned abruptly. It seemed Lord Albatou was trying the trick Rosalie had suggested and the houses mistress seemed **very **interested indeed at such an offer. She glanced at Van for a moment before returning her attention to the man before her, her smile widening before she pulled away.

She regarded Van for a length of time, eyes running over his body with a critical gaze before finally she spoke.

"Lord Albatou seems to think you're all talk and no action, stranger! Is he right? It's obvious that the gentleman to our far left is not going to last long, especially once the Lord has Byron have a quiet word with him. Which will leave only you and as of yet you are still to place a price on my dear little Hitomi. Or should I let the Lord have his prize now?" So that was her name. Hitomi… Van smiled as he extended a hand out to the woman before him, leading her onto his lap as he placed a light kiss against her gloved knuckle.

"I have an offer to make on your _dear little Hitomi_!" he stared at her with such an intensity she seemed to sway and he steadied her quickly, a hand coming to rest against her waist. Yes many had fallen for such a stare, a hint of power, passion, pleasure... 

"And what could your offer be?" she whispered breathlessly, her confidence seemingly vanquished with that one glance. 

"I do not wish to buy her _services_ tonight, I wish to buy _her_!" The woman against his lap stiffened slightly her eyes opening in shock.

"Once tonight is over she will be as prized as the other girls, bringing in a few coins per punter, you could get that from any girl. Once her virtue is stolen she is nothing to you. So I offer you this…" the pad of his thumb ran in smooth circles against her hip now, the other supporting her back as he continued, his voice no more than a whisper as he fiddled with the ties to her bodice. "Lord Dilandau has offered you 500. A pretty price at the best of times but believe me when I say I will place 1500 gidaru on her head if you will let her leave with me, tonight!"

"You're… you're joking?! What is she to you?" came the awe inspired whisper.

"She intrigues me, that is all. Any other explanation is irrelevant! So…do you accept, Lady? She is yours to sell, or so I am informed!"

"She is, but how am I to know you can shoulder such a dept?" she replied cautiously, yes narrowing ever so slightly.

"Once I see the girl a note shall be written and left in your name. That should satisfy you, I hope. Do not worry about the hole it may leave in my pocket for I am willing to pay such a price for her. But no more!" She sighed lightly, eyes glancing back down to the other three before nodding her head in agreement. 

"Lord Albatou will not be please but yes, the price is more than generous enough. She is yours." The moment she affirmed her agreement his hands stilled, their light teasing ending and he made a movement to stand causing the red head to stand also.

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you Lady…"

"Lady Uchida, Yukari Uchida." Again Van took her hand in his, placing a chaste kiss to the soft skin. "Therese," she called out and immediately one of the blonds by Lord Albatou stood and came to her side. 

"Yes miss…" came the obedient reply.

"Take Lord…"

"Fanel." Maroon eyes twinkled behind the flexes of red hair as understanding finally dawned on the Lady Uchida's features at the plain reply.

"Please take Lord Fanel to Hitomi's chamber. The bidding has ended. She is his." Again Van nodded at the woman before him, tucking the girl's slim arm into his own. Silently Van allowed her to escort him out of the main hall and along one of the many corridors where his prize awaited, blatantly aware or the roar of anger and frustration the Adonis behind him released, as he was lead out of sight. 

To be continued…

Next chapter: _Van finds out he's bought more than he was expecting, in more than one way. This pretty red rose has thorns and knows how to use them, when handled the wrong way. His prize isn't the only thing he should be looking out for either. Returning to the world outside the brothel house he finds duties to see to and people to deal with. In truth, this young girl is the last of his worries! _


End file.
